


Turn your dreams to shame

by Berylia



Series: Soft as thunder [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa voix douce comme le tonnerre, cette folle course sur la route jaune jusqu'au dernier rêve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn your dreams to shame

Elle est la femme.

Mystérieuse, impénétrable alors même qu’elle est nue.

Tout avait commencé comme une plaisanterie de gosses, Buckingham, les coups de poing, le faux col. En un instant l’atmosphère devient adulte, irrespirable et Sherlock est fasciné.

Mais elle n’est pas un cadavre. Elle n’a rien à voir avec des doigts dans le beurre, ou les différentes boues de Londres. Elle vit, elle parle, elle enchante de sa voix grave pour une femme qui tombe de ses lèvres rouges avant de venir s’enrouler autour de Sherlock, troubler ses pensées, accrocher son attention pour la ramener à elle.

Elle rend Sherlock muet, paralysé par le mystère d’abord puis il y a ce moment de silence horrible qui s’étend si longtemps quand elle meurt pour la première fois.

Et John a honte. Honte de la joie qui foudroie son cœur, juste un instant quand il apprend que jamais plus elle ne pourra entendre la voix grave, légèrement hésitante de Sherlock, cette voix qu’il s’était cru le seul à connaître. Honte quand ses rêves reviennent le hanter, quand il s’imagine profiter de sa vulnérabilité.

Puis elle reparaît, éternelle, enveloppée dans son voile de mystère, un rêve fait femme. Un cauchemar.


End file.
